Difficult Choices
by dhfiction
Summary: rebooted story! When your drawn into the hunger games, you will have to make difficult choices, choices that affect your future such as will you kill? or wont you? one choice katniss didnt know she would have to make was between two gorgeous boys, will they all survive? can katniss choose? love triangle story
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so im back! i took this story down first time around because i felt my grammar and other things werent working out quite as i hoped! id like to class this as a story reboot as it now flows alot better thanks to my fantastic beta and im planning on adding some new story elements, if you were an dedicated reader of this story last time you will notice they are very similar scenes but there will be some changes i promise. i will be reusing some things of course because i felt they worked, hopefully you can all see the grammar improvement too.  
in this story finnick is the same age as katniss and is drawn in her hunger games!**

**anyway on with the story! enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games!**

* * *

Murderer.

Murderer.

Murderer.

Murderer…

I mentally accuse each of the tributes from districts 1 and 2 as they are shown on the television screen, smiling sinisterly. Careers. Even my internal voice seems to say it with contempt. Careers are children trained from the age of 5 to kill during the games; to know what they need to do to have the best chance at winning the hunger games. They are nothing but cold hearted _killers_. It had always made me feel sick seeing the enjoyment in their eyes as they kill innocent children, and I knew this year would be no different. They usually make the death slow; to savor the moment.

District 3's tributes are nothing particularly special, though probably a little more capable then the higher numbered districts. It's district 4's male tribute that really captures me. The escort reads out the name "Finnick Odair", and the crowd parts for a boy that looks about my age. He walks onto the stage confidently enough; his lean, slightly muscular body moving more gracefully then would be expected. He shakes hands with the escort and turns to the crowd with a nervous smile. When he does this I'm instantly struck by how handsome he is. Tanned, flawless skin and bronze hair, gorgeous green eyes that seem to sparkle in the light…..wait did I call him handsome and call his eyes _gorgeous_? I shake my head slightly as if to clear my thoughts when I hear someone cough awkwardly beside me.

I turn to look at Peeta- the person who'd coughed. Peeta was the other tribute from my district, district 12, and was staring at me strangely, his blue eyes transfixed. Peeta was one of the bakers sons and therefore a merchant even if his lovely blonde hair didnt already give it away, he's good looking and reasonably strong, which gives him a better chance than the poor Seam kids that were reaped last year. If I was honest to myself I had gotten so distracted with my thoughts that I'd forgotten about my surroundings. I hope Peeta doesn't notice the blush forming on my heated cheeks.

"So," He starts, drawing out the 'o', "what do you think of the competition so far?" He asks me, still smiling awkwardly.

I shrug, "The Careers are what I expected, and the district 2 tributes look particularly…deadly."

"What about the district 4 guy?" He asks, sounding a little strange.

I turn back to the screen, keeping my voice as neutral as possible. "He looks capable enough, depending what he's like in training, but from what I can tell he'll have the Careers asking him to join them in no time."

Peeta nods in agreement and turns back to the screen as the district 4 escort goes to pick the female tribute.

"Opal Anquor," The escort announces happily, reminding me so much of Effie. Effie is district 12's escort, Im not sure if she's actually genuinely as much of an airhead as she likes people to think or if this is her way of dealing with the downsides of her job. She's unnaturally chirpy and wearing a strange outfit and wig that only people from the capitol would wear.

A girl of medium height steps up on to the stage and shakes hands with the escort, then gives a half hug to her fellow tribute.

A strange feeling stirs inside me but quickly disappears.

The girl- Opal- looks unfazed and is smiling, but something, possibly instinct, tells me I should look out for her, like she's a hidden danger. She's extremely pretty; so I guess district 4 will be gaining even more sponsors than usual this year. For some reason I can't seem to tell if they are Careers or not, though nobody seems to volunteer for them, so that makes me think they are willing, though I could be wrong.

"They must know each other quite well," Peeta says a little sadly, I can tell what's he's thinking.

"It must be even worse to go into the arena with someone your friends with." It slips out before I have a chance to stop it.

He looks at me and then looks down, causing me to internally slap myself; I know what it must have sounded like. I've basically just told Peeta that I don't care about him, which is untrue. I can feel the guilt growing from deep inside of me.

I look at Peeta, the boy with the bread…the boy who saved my life and unknowingly inspired me to keep trying. He is the boy that is so polite and that everyone likes, while I'm the girl nobody knows. The girl that is barely acknowledged at school, not that I care...its probably better that way anyway, between hunting for food and looking after my family I dont really have time for anything else. I dont really have any friends other than Gale, but I could see myself being friends with Peeta if I just let myself.

I reach over slowly and unconfidently put my hand on top of his. The contact causes him to look at me surprised. I struggle to find what to say as comfort, when he puts his other hand on top of mine in a pleasant way.

"You…you don't deserve to be here Peeta; people like you deserve a long and happy life, not this," I sigh, "never this."

"And what about you Katniss? You don't deserve this either." He whispers quietly, but kindly, I can see the honesty in his eyes.

"I don't know Peeta, maybe I do, and maybe I don't. But I do know that I would never have let Prim get dragged into this, she's too good, too pure…I love her more than anything."

"That's why you're the most selfless person I've ever met Katniss,"

I don't know what to say back to that so I just bring my hands back to my sides hesitantly and give a weak smile before turning back to the reaping. The rest of the tributes are pretty average, and don't spark much interest until we get to district 11. The female tribute is a little girl who seemed to go by the name Rue. As she walks onto the stage I can't help but think how she reminds me so much of Prim and the reminder causes a dull ache in my chest. Rue looks even smaller against the walking mountain male tribute she is standing next too.

I can't bear to watch my own reaping so I bid Peeta goodnight and walk down the train hallway to my room as quickly as possible. It's actually quite luxurious considering we are on a train, but then again this is the capitol we are talking about…nothing is too much for their own comfort while people in the districts are suffering.

I relax into the soft, comfy bed and feel myself sinking into it, nothing at all like back home. At home my bed is straw-like and uncomfortable. But right now, I'd much rather be in my own uncomfortable bed then this expensive bed, no matter how well I know I will sleep tonight. I soundlessly drift off to sleep, thinking about what the next few days will bring, and as darkness takes over I briefly remember a pair of green eyes.

**Next Morning**

"Get up, get up! We have a busy, busy day!"

A far too chipper voice announces from outside my door, how anyone can be that happy in the morning is beyond me. I basically crawl to the dining car of the train because I'm so exhausted. Everybody is already there when I enter and Peeta pats the seat next to him before returning to talking to Haymitch about whatever they were discussing before. Probably tactics.

"So you have no skills with anything that could resemble a weapon…" Haymitch mocks and takes a swig from a flask he's holding. _He's drinking already?!_ I think to myself. For some reason I feel the need to jump to Peeta's defence.

"Actually, Peeta is really strong!" I say quite fiercely, then I blush as I realise the implications and manage to stammer out, "I mean…well…look at him, he's...you know…broad shouldered and mus…um, yeah," Please, oh please let me sink into the floor. Unfortunately, Peeta then makes the situation even worse by complimenting my hunting skills, which makes me even more flustered.

"Well, Katniss is an incredible shot with a bow! She trades game with my father sometimes and he always comments about how cleanly the animal is shot through the eye,"

Haymitch seems to consider this, "Hmm, I might have some fighters this year," He goes to take another swig from his flask, but in a split second Peeta is on his feet and knocking it out of his hand and onto the floor in a surprising display of anger.

"You'd better believe it! But we still won't have as much chance if you can't pull your act together. We aren't going to get any sponsors if you're drunk all the time!"

Haymitch looks between the slowly emptying flask on the floor and then back at Peeta, then back to the floor and back to Peeta. He looks mournful for a moment before punching Peeta square in the jaw, causing him to fly back into his seat. Effie, who has been quiet up until now, squeals indignantly and screeches something about appalling manners. It seems, however, that today is destined to be a bad day for Effie as I stab my knife into the table, practically touching the tip of one of Haymitch's finger whilst doing so.

We all ignore the screeches coming from Effie as Haymitch looks at us both.

"Okay, if you don't try to stop me from drinking then I promise to be sober enough to help you through these games," Haymitch offers, wavering enough to fall back onto his seat.

We both nod at this, Peeta still nursing his jaw. I grab his cup and deem it sufficiently cold enough and press it to his jaw. He takes the cup off me and holds it there, giving me a grateful smile.

"So what's first?" I ask Haymitch, a hard stare resting on my face. I don't quite trust him yet.

"Well, when we get to the capitol you will be passed over to your stylists, and then on to the opening parade,"

I groan loudly, displaying my obvious dislike. "What do we need stylists for?"

"To make you look somewhat attractive. What the stylists do could be the difference between the Capitol liking you or not."

"So, half the games is a beauty pageant?! I don't want to be made to look like those capitol citizens! They don't look natural, and certainly aren't beautiful!"

"I suggest, sweetheart, that you let them do their job. If getting your legs waxed and walking about in makeup and a dress wins you sponsors, then you should take that opportunity. Sponsors can be the difference between life and death in the arena." He exclaims, returning my glare.

"But…" I go to protest but he cuts me off.

"You've seen the other tributes! Do you think they won't use their looks to win over as many people as they can? They will wield them as much as any weapon. Do you think that blonde girl from district one won't use seduction to her advantage? Or that pretty boy from district 4 won't fire a few smiles at the rich capitol girls? I thought you'd be  
smarter than that sweetheart"

Did he seriously just call me stupid?!

I scowl angrily at him and stand up with a huff, walking straight out the door. It's not until I'm halfway down the hall that I allow myself to admit he has a point about the stylists and the tributes. I can imagine the green eyed district 4 boy trying to win as many hearts as he can, and the feeling in my stomach as I think of his eyes tells me it won't take much.

**Finnicks POV**

"Well at least someone entering the games has noble intentions, I can't see anyone from my family ever volunteering for me like that…..oh wait, they didn't did they?!" She gives a mocking laugh but her smile is genuine. I chuckle.

The girl in front of me is Opal Anquor, an extremely pretty girl from one of the wealthiest families in District 4, her family and mine are good friends and therefore, so are we.

With her piercing blue eyes and perfect pink lips that are normally formed into a smile; she's a stunner. Her blonde hair is cut in a diagonal way so that the hair at the front is longer and it gets slightly shorter as it gets to the back, I think it's called a 'bob'. It  
frames her face in a nice but different way.

The only way to tell she is nervous or stressed at all is that she keeps trying to flick her full fringe to the side, her own way of fidgeting I guess. She shouldn't have any problem winning over sponsors once we are in the capitol, not at all. But then neither should I, I know what people think about my looks and I've used that to my advantage more than once to get what I want; this time- hopefully- shouldn't be any different.

"Might I remind you, Opal, that the only person in your family that is still eligible is a twelve year old boy? So he couldn't volunteer for you even if he wanted too!" I grin at her and she grins back.

"Don't ruin my fun Finnick; it's the thought that would have counted. Besides noble intentions are all well and good, but her noble intentions," She nods her head to the district 12 girl on screen, "have bought herself a one way ticket to her death."

I turn my attention back to the girl on screen; she looks at the crowd emotionlessly, which makes her come across as defiant. I instantly like the attitude of this girl, and she's pretty too. She's very natural and it's refreshing, but she also looks tired and skinny; showing that she definitely doesn't eat a good meal everyday like I do. But other than her attitude, there aren't any noticeable signs that she will be capable in the arena. The boy now stood next to her doesn't look all that capable either, and he certainly hasn't mastered the careful mask that the girl has either.

"I'm sure the capitol citizens will find her bravery…endearing." I tell her while keeping my eyes on the girl on screen.

"I'm sure you do, Finnick!" she teases, though I guess there is some truth to it.

"Who are the standout threats do you think?" I ask her changing the subject, she notices but doesn't comment.

"The Careers are full of bloodlust as always, the district 5 girl looks like she could be sneaky but not deadly. The giant from 11 could be a contender…and of course you,"

"I'll take that as a compliment," I grin as the reaping ends.

"Should we go up to the roof? I need some fresh air," She says and grabs my arm, leading me to the elevator. I let her drag me along because after seeing the other tributes I might have to kill in the arena, I feel strange too.

The upside in living in the districts closer to the capitol is that we get there faster than the higher districts; so we aren't on the train long enough to need sleep on there, which I like.

The elevator brings us to the roof and we step out onto the balcony. I take a deep breath and look across the Capitol, neither of us saying anything for a while.

"Finnick…." The tone of Opal's voice makes me look at her, she sounds sad.

"What is it Opal?" I'm worried about her; she's normally upbeat no matter what.

"I'm…sorry Finnick, I wish it wasn't you here with me." She sighed.

I see what she's saying; we'd be lucky if one of us survives the hunger games. That's just the way it is.

"I know Opal…but we will stick together for as long as possible, okay?" Even I can hear how sad and desperate my voice sounds. She just hugs me in a rare display of affection and then pulls away.

"Well Sir, I bid you good night, I need my beauty sleep for the parade tomorrow so I can look my best,"

"You don't require any beauty sleep Opal..." I purr while looking at her, hoping it sounded as seductive as I thought it did. She just pats my cheek lightly.

"Nice try Odair, nice try."

**Next Day**

I'm in for a tedious next few hours. My stylists are ripping hair off my legs making comments like, "I don't understand why the districts let themselves get like this!", to which I- not so kindly- reply in my head that I don't understand the capitols obsession with crazy fashions.

They put me through several procedures to 'smarten me up' in preparation for the parade; I can almost imagine Opal enjoying this experience, probably confusing it with being pampered. Once they are done de-hairing me and etc., they stick me in a costume which shows a lot more of my body then I'm comfortable with. The costume is basically a gold fishing net tied around me and knotted in certain places to allow me to keep some dignity and some orange starfish attached to my shoulders like shoulder pads. I suspect these were added to give a tiny bit more substance and colour, as well as compliment Opal's outfit.

They ruffle my hair and then declare me ready before sending me down to the carriage area to get ready to mount. I glimpse around at some of the costumes of the other tributes and it appears only district 1 and 2 are here so far. They wear strange, district customised versions of a gladiator outfit.

It seems the girl from district 1 refused to wear the gladiator outfit and wears a torn toga that shows off her belly and legs, confirming my suspicions that she will attempt the seduction method. I look down at my outfit and realise I'm no better, if not worse.

I think about what my district mentor said to me. She's called Mags and shes quite old, she tends to begin mumbling after talking awhile because of some stroke she had when she was younger. This might make some people distrust anything she has to say, like i think last years tributes did, but I really admire her. She was a career during her hunger games and from what i saw she used hooks as both weapons and survival tools, even though she was a career she wasnt like the ones you see now who are cold and heartless, she has compassion. Anyway she told me that i need to use all my charm on camera tonight, Im more than capable of winning over the possible sponsors.

The elevator doors slide open to reveal Opal in all her costumed glory. She wears an orange skin-tight strapless leotard made completely out of coral and other tiny sea shells. She too has golden fishing net strapped at two points on either side of her waist with small starfish, and the net extends all the way down until flat on the floor for about a meter, as some kind of trail behind her. What I assume is ribbon painted to look like orange seaweed, is woven around her otherwise bare legs in a spiral all the way to her orange coral high heel boots. Her usually bobbed haircut is tied up with more 'seaweed' into a tight bun. She looks amazing, surely the best in the parade…not that we had seen the other tributes but I bet it still wouldn't matter.

"Like what you see Finnick?" She teases as she approaches me. She looks me up and down and muses, "You're wearing less than me? Where is the justice?" She smirks.

"I guess the stylists decided everyone would want to see my skin more," I grin back.

We both get onto the carriage and await our turn, District 1 and 2 are in front and are given the signal to set off. We hear the crowd roar as they enter the Capitols view. District 3 set off but it seems the crowd is still chanting for the other 2 districts, so district 3 travels un-noticed.

Finally…I feel our carriage moving and we emerge. The crowd is instantly drawn to us. I can hear them screaming and chanting our names, even the Careers are mentally pushed aside, all focus on us now. The crowd continuously chants, "Finnick, Finnick! Opal, Opal!" as we both smile at every camera possible, which is then projected onto the big screens. We are almost at the end of the long stretch of road when suddenly the crowd roars again, but now it's not our names they are screaming.

Both Opal and I gasp as we look to the big screens. The district 12 tributes are on fire! But it's not hurting them in the slightest, which I find amazing. They both look around at the audience and smile, lifting their joined hands in the air as a show of unity.

"Woah," I can hear myself saying as if from a small distance. Her face looks amazing, incredibly beautiful. I feel entranced. She looks innocent yet powerful at the same time. My eyes move to the pairs joined hands and I feel a sudden pang of jealousy.

Wait what?!

I don't feel jealous, not normally. It's normally people getting jealous of me! That sounds big headed, I know, but it's true. I quickly recompose myself and look back at the audience and smile. I can't help but wonder if the camera's focused in on my momentary distraction there and imagine the commentary Caesar Flickerman is probably making right now.

Our chariot slowly pulls to a stop in the square where the president will make his speech, saying how he 'applauds our sacrifice' or something equally as untrue. We wait for the last chariots to pull up- all of us waiting for one chariot in particular, who's names are still being yelled and chanted amongst the crowd. When the twelve chariots finally pull up, I notice that I'm not the only one who's turned to look at them. I glance at the pretty girl from district 12 for the rest of the parade.

* * *

**Okay so there you go for the first chapter! please review! what you liked, didnt like, can you see the improvements and fav the story too if you love it that much but please review haha to reward mine and my betas hard work**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here is chapter 2! very excited for you to read it!  
thank you to my reviewers so far (hope a few more of you decide to review this chapter, in my opinion its so review worthy ;))**

**disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games**

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

"I came _second_ to a girl from district 12!? Oh the horror! The unimaginable shame!" Opal declares dramatically and flounces to down onto the living room sofa and even crosses her legs in a dramatic fashion.

This all came about as the Capitol names its 'Winners List' for the parade on TV. Basically it just ranks in order of who won in fashion stakes (who looked the most attractive) and drew a lot of attention, which as you can probably tell Opal came second, just after Katniss- or as the whole Capitol is now calling her; the girl on fire. Opal had paced around the room waiting to hear where she placed on the List for ages.

"How could I compete with being on _fire_?! It's just too much to bear!" She fans herself as if she were ill at the thought of losing.

She's not really bothered she came second though; acting like a drama queen is just her way of being humorous.

"Maybe we should have ridden in on a tidal wave or something," I suggest overly enthusiastically, joining in her little drama and grinning.

She claps sarcastically, "Wow, Finnick, you're not as dumb as you look!" To which I just reply by sticking my tongue out at her and her annoying act.

It's _these_ times of joking around, however, that I realise in just a few days time I will probably have to kill this innocent girl- my best friend- that is, if I want to survive and go home.

We had both reacted with equal disgust when one of the commentators verbally wondered if maybe we were together, on account of how "gorgeous we both are". Sure, we have kissed a couple of times but it became clear to us both early on that we were only going to be friends, and our friendship grew from there.

"I wouldn't get too hung up on your crushing defeat Opal, the games begin tomorrow." She nods solemnly at this, her smile dropping slightly.

"Yes, training is a good chance to judge the others. Anyone you'd possibly want an alliance with...?" She questions slowly and evilly smirks, "Other than the girl on fire, of course." She then mimics my shocked expression and gasp from when I first noticed the curious girl from district 12.

"Yes, well, mock if you will but I warn you- if you're not careful I'll be sure to tell Marvel or Cato that you have a thing for them!"

She gasps loudly, exclaiming, "But that's not true!"

"They don't know that..."

I shrug "What do you think she will be like in training?" I ask her, referring to Katniss.

"I don't know what to make of her, _or_ what you see in her either," she says bluntly.

"She's hot."

She doesn't laugh at my joke.

**Katniss's POV**

The walk to the training centre fills me with nerves, Haymitch's words ringing in my ears, "I want you two to stay together. Do not show your strengths yet, and go to the less well known and publicized stations".

I sigh deeply and Peeta notices, reaching over to take my hand, squeezes it lightly. I'm tempted to rip my hand away, but then I remember this is the boy with the bread, who I still haven't thanked properly. Also, a boy in the same situation as me, a boy that is probably seeking as much comfort as I am, so I squeeze his hand back and let my hand drop back to my side.

"You ready?" he asks me shakily, not trusting my voice to remain strong, I just nodded.

And then we entered.

The other tributes are dotted along the room, and it seems we are just in time, as the moment we enter, the tributes are instructed to gather together.

The trainer gives basic information on the day's proceedings and obvious rules about not attacking any other tributes yet, etc. I end up tuning out for most of the speech after a while, when I feel a pair of eyes staring at me.

I look around the small circle and notice the District 2 boy, Cato, staring at me. It looks like he's sizing me up, maybe even testing my resolve. I narrow my eyes furiously and hold his gaze to show him that I'm not intimidated.

He turns away slowly. _Score one to Katniss_ ,I think smugly. I then realise that both tributes from District 4 are looking at me too, the girl, Opal I think it is, looks at me with a puzzled expression. She glances to Finnick's face and then back to mine, as if trying to figure something out.

Finnicks gaze , however, is more unnerving. His gaze is so powerful, so strong, that it unnerves me. I silently gasp- myself being the only person to hear it- as he drags his eyes along every curve of my body, from the tip of my head, to the toes on my feet. It's a somewhat hungry look, and yet it also seems to hold curiosity and inquisition. It's like he's undressing me with his eyes...but that's not possible...

I shake my head, to rid myself of such thoughts, turning away from the mysterious stranger.

We are soon dismissed and Peeta and I head over to the plant station to learn about what's poisonous and what's not. Once again I find myself tuning out as I know this stuff fairly well from my time hunting, but I stay the whole time for Peeta .

We move onto the camouflage station. We have barely started and I can already tell he's a natural at it.

"You make it look so easy Peeta!" I say dejectedly as the mud on my arm still looks like mud while he is already beginning to make his look like the bark of a tree.

"I use to decorate the cakes back home," He tells me proudly with a beaming smile. It's quite adorable, so adorable that I can't help but compliment him further.

"Really?! Me and Prim use to look at the ones in the bakery window all the time just to admire them. Prim would wonder how anyone could ruin the decorations by eating them!" After I reveal this his smile practically cracks his face in two and it looks like he's blushing a little bit.

I give up on my camouflage and survey the room. Cato is slicing dummies in half in a clear effort to intimidate everyone else, his district partner Clove is throwing knifes at a bulls eye in quick succession. District 1's Marvel is practicing with spears while his district partner Glimmer is clumsily using a bow and arrow…It's definetely _my_ skill, not hers.

My eyes come to rest on Finnick who is surrounded by a couple of girl tributes who I haven't even deemed to learn the names off yet, knowing they won't survive the bloodbath anyway. I wonder if he knows that too?

While he shamelessly flirts with them, their constant giggles can be heard from over here.

I feel strange anger start to boil inside me. He's probably messing with them now as he won't get much chance once they're dead! I should have _known_ a pretty boy like him would act this way, flaunting his looks anyway he can. Someway, some how, I had convinced myself he might be different.

I suddenly don't feel like waiting around anymore and tell Peeta I'm moving to the knotting station and to catch up once he's finished.

I storm over there and begin learning the basic knots; I don't really know why I'm this angry, since I don't know anything about him. It's all just in my head I guess...

Why am I so bothered anyway ? That's the real question. The only people I should need to worry about is myself and Peeta, I owe him that much after what he's done for me.

I've already moved on to a quite advanced knot and struggling with it when a pair of strong arms appear on either side of me and start guiding my hands.

"You do it like this, fire girl," A smooth, charming voice says in my ear.

I drop the knot immediately and turn around as best I can in the enclosed space, to look up into some gorgeous green eyes. I shake my head for a moment and press my palm against his chest, (doing my best to not think about how defined it feels against my skin, _even_ through the shirt) as I push him back lightly to allow myself more personal space.

"Oh goody, is it my turn now Finnick?" I comment rather dryly. He seems rather taken back for a moment, but his smile returns quickly.

"I had to work up the courage before approaching such a striking and intimidating lady," _Smooth_, I think, _real_ _smooth_.

"It's nice to know I'm so highly appreciated by you, but I have to say, the feelings aren't mutual. Don't think I'm anything like those other girls you've been talking to, because I'm not." I scowled at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"So you've been watching me then?" _That's the only thing he got out of my statement?!_

His smile seems to widen with his teasing, and it irritates me. He has a perfect smile, and if I stay in conversation with him much longer I might start blushing under his gaze, and truthfully, I'd rather go into the games empty handed then have him notice the affect he has over me.

I sigh, "What can i help you with Finnick? I'm guessing you didn't come over here to teach me all your wisdom on the tying of knots?"

"I just came to meet the girl on fire, for myself. Words can't even begin to describe how you looked last night. Did you like _my_ outfit?" This question throws me and I can definitely feel myself blushing now. Damn it!

I remember watching the replay of the parade last night and not being able to take my eyes off of him, he looked like a god on that chariot. An almost naked god.

"I have a name you know! I'm not just 'The Girl on Fire'!" I snap in response, unfortunately for me he seems to have noticed my red cheeks.

"I'm guessing you did like it then?" He smiles triumphantly. Not wanting him to think he's won this banter, I quickly throw up my mask.

"What can I say? I like gold," I say in the most emotionless voice I can muste, refferring to his gold fishing net costume.

Luckily for me Peeta saves the day and walks up to me.

"Hey do you want to move on to a different station or stay on this one?" He asks me and smiles. It falters, however, when his eyes move quickly to Finnick and then back to me.

I turn to him as if Finnick is no longer there "No I'm sick of this station, let's go to the next one,"

I lead him off and summon all my self-control to not turn around to look back at Finnick.

"What did he want?" Peeta asks quietly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it will take more than then that to shake me up," I give him a half smile.

But that doesn't mean I don't replay the conversation in my head whenever I have time too.

**Finnicks POV**

She walks away without even looking back at me. I stand there a moment longer watching the boy follow her like a lost puppy.

He definitely likes her; and this thought gives me a pang of jealousy. Does that mean I like her too? She's definitely different to any other girl I've met and twice as interesting.

She is not the type of girl who would throw herself at me; in fact the only time I got a reaction at all was when I asked her about my costume. I smile just thinking about her blush, she seems like she's so innocent, so naive, that it was probably the most flesh she had ever seen on display at any one time. It's an interesting mix of qualities she has, fierce and determined with a real fire behind her eyes, but also innocent and sometimes cute. _Sometimes_.

"Do my eyes deceive me or was that Finnick Odair getting shot down?!" A smug voice says behind me, a voice that could only belong to Opal.

"Hush you," I tell her but smile to let her know I was joking.

"Have you achieved what you wanted to? Are you going to do some _real_ training now?" She asks curiously.

"Oh Opal, you're such a slave driver, no wonder your chosen weapon is a whip," She just smirks in response.

I try to get back to some serious training, but my mind is otherwise occupied, and I'm not showing myself at my best. Cato is starting to look at me like I'm not living up to his first impressions or presumptions about me. I try to convince myself that it could be a good thing, but it doesn't seem to work.

**Katniss's** **POV**

We are all seated along one, lengthy, table while food is brought out to us by about 10 avoxes.

I don't see the need to put us all on a table together, it just seems like a disaster waiting to happen in my opinion. Now I think about it, conflict is probably what they want. Me and Peeta are sitting almost directly in the middle, although a little more to the left. I'm on one side, while he faces me.

The little girl, Rue, is seated on one side of me, and a boy who's name I don't know is on the other (I'm not even sure what district he is from). The district one and two Careers are to my right, on the very end of the table, with quite a noticeable gap between them. Whether it was intentional or not, I am unsure.

Finnick and Opal are sitting two people to my right as well. Uunfortunately Finnick is on the same side as Peeta, and he keeps glancing at me. Be that as it may, I use every inch of my resolve not to throw my fork at him, and/or embarrass myself further.

An avox sets some plates down in front of me and I say thank you. Everyone suddenly looks at me as if I've gone crazy. It's all quiet, until a snide little voice remarks "Just when you thought she couldn't stoop any lower!"

I realise this came from the boy from district one, Marvel I think his name is.

"Or maybe I just treat other people like human beings, it's called being a nice person, you should try it some time." I snap back, not that he would know anything about being nice.

"Oh look, the little gutter rat answered you back Marvel!" Clove exclaimed, cackling evily. Peeta instantly jumps to my defence.

"Just leave her the hell alone!"

Cato smirks nastily ,"The little man has a voice after all! Didn't think you'd be brave enough to open your trap!"

I bristle at this and return the favour, "Bravery? How would you know what that is? I think a word better suited to you is..._pathetic_."

Finnick suddenly chokes on his drink with laughter at my words, instantly drawing Cato's anger. Before he can say anything though, it is Glimmer that enters the fray.

"Find something funny pretty boy? My Cato could beat you to a pulp any day," She says in her girly voice, the one that is so sweetly sick that it makes your stomach churn.

But it's the next person that speaks that really impresses me. It strikes me that I've never heard her speak in front of me before. It's Opal.

"Get back in your cage till Cato decides to use you again, you air-head! In a battle of wits your cleavage will get you nowhere!" She says furiously, earning a huge smile from me. Glimmer jumps out of her seat in outrage.

"I'll get you for that, so help me, I'll make you wish you never said what you just did!" She squeals, probably thinking she sounds threatening when in fact, I wasn't sure if it was her voice, or a dying pig.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Opal replies, now suddenly very calm.

"I…well I'll…think of something!" Glimmer finds herself stuttering, now that her bluff has been noticed. She couldn't hurt a fly, and it's not because she _won't,_ but because she _can't._ She's too weak and useless.

"Think?!" Opal laughs mockingly, "Please! If your brains were explosives you wouldn't have enough to blow your hat off!"

"Why are you all defending the stupid gutter rat anyway?!" Glimmer shrieks, her voice getting even higher.

"Can't even think up your own insults, Glimmer? I don't know why you bother, Katniss and Opal are beyond insults, your words mean nothing to them. Katniss is worth more than you will ever be, so give up while you have an inch of pride left." Finnick exclaimed, standing out of his chair. His voice had a certain hardness to it, something that surprised me, something that I didn't think could ever come out of his beautiful lips.

Glimmer picks up a glass and goes to throw it before peacekeepers step in and announce that the fight is over. They sound reluctant and I assume they were enjoying the show, but they can't allow tributes to get injured, no, that has to wait a few more days. Plus, if they stop us now then there will be more anger built up for when the games begin.

**Later** **on** **(that night)**

It's cold up here.

It's cold, but I'm too absorbed in my thoughts to do anything about it.

I'm wondering how everyone's doing back home, what they thought of the parade, etc. I hope Prim is ok, and that Gale is keeping her and mother fed. I'm sure he will be, as he has never let me down before.

I think back to the events earlier today, Finnick flirting with me at the knot station during training, and then somehow managing to cause an argument by saying thank you at the lunch table. And then Peeta, Opal and Finnick ended up backing me up in one way or another.

I can understand Peeta sticking up for me as we are district partners and he's the kindest, most caring person on the planet. I suppose Opal was defending Finnick, but Finnick went and told the entire table he thought I was strong, and special. It was...strange.

I shake my head; he must be playing mind games. He has to be. Suddenly I feel like I must have fallen asleep and must be dreaming as the smooth voice of the boy I was just thinking about talks speaks from behind me.

"Fire girl? What are you doing up here?" He sits down next to me and looks out over the Capitol.

"Couldn't sleep?" It's both a statement and a question.

He nods, "It is a good place to come think, up here, you know?" He answers my underlining message.

There is an awkward silence between us for a few minutes before I clear my throat.

"Um…thank you for…you know, sticking up for me today," I say nervously, playing with my hands.

He chuckles lightly, "I would have said more if I'd been able to get a word in edge ways, Opal had it covered though," I look up at him and he gives me what I think is a genuine smile, not a flirty one but just a nice one that lights up his face.

I find it breath-taking. I suprisingly start giggling…._actually_ _giggling_?! What does this guy do to me?

"She has attitude! I like her." I say to him, still smiling.

"Much like you. I can see you two would getting on like….a house on fire!" He smirks at his own joke.

"I see what you did there." I whisper, as if it was a secret, causing him to laugh some more.

We are silent for another moment when he asks a bit more quietly.

"What were you thinking about, fire girl? Before I interrupted?"

"Home, just hoping that my little sister is okay" I reply, suddenly feeling very sad.

"You volunteered for her, right?" he asks, all sound of joking gone.

"Yes. I just couldn't bear the thought of her going through this…she made me promise to try my hardest to come back. And I'm going to follow through on my promise."

"At least you have something to go back to I guess. My parents only see me as a way to improve their social standing in district four." He frowns as he says this.

"But aren't you rich?" I'm a little confused.

"We certainly aren't struggling, but my father has it in his head that we need to be the best of the best," He looks off far away, his handsome face marked with sadness.

I put my hand on his shoulder in what I hope is comforting. Ever since I came here I've been more open to people then I have been since my father died! I guess just deep down I don't want to hold a mask up if these are possibly my final days.

"When my father died…" I sighed, "When my father died my mother retreated into herself, it was like a part of her died with him. I was so young and still grieving when suddenly I was the one who had to keep my family alive, since she did nothing. It wasn't fair on me and I've resented her ever since. There were so many times I just wanted to look into her eyes and just see her looking back at me, but by the time it actually happened the reaping was practically upon us and it was too late, in my opinion."

I realise I had just poured my heart out to a guy I barely knew and who initially annoyed me with his flirty antics. This gorgeous guy looks at me as if he feels sorry for me and I can't stand it! He's looking at me like Peeta does when I talk about home, but he at least has a right to do that since he knows what I've been through and he's helped me. I suddenly don't want to be here anymore so I quickly stand and walk away fast, I pause for a second.

"Goodnight Finnick," I dismiss him as I quickly and quietly exit through the door.

**Finnick's POV**

She is amazing. I can't help but think now that now I'm on my own. I know now that I'm more than just attracted to her.

After she told me her story about her family I realise how brave she is; having to fend for her family while carrying the burden other father's death. I feel saddened, but also selfish. She didn't deserve that, and she certainly doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to be here.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! my beta did a wonderful job of tidying it up! PLEASE REVIEW! it makes me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so this chapter has been along time in coming! got myself a lovely new beta! so if you dont review for me think of the poor beta!**

* * *

Finnicks Pov

I couldn't get her out of my mind. She even appeared in my dreams that night, or it could be more accurately called a nightmare. We were in the Games and she was cornered by Cato, she looked so small compared to him and when she turned to look at me with fear in her eyes, I swear my heart stopped. I'm not sure I wanted to go back to sleep after that.

What was it about her that affected me so? She was mesmerizing, it was as simple as that. I realize I'm starting to feel really strongly for her which adds more complications to the games, as if I needed anymore. Now there are two people in the arena that I could never see myself _hurting,_ never mind killing. Great.

She's only looked at me once during the training session today. She gave me a small half smile before her district partner steals her attention again, giving him a full smile, and he looked back at her with a look of pure happiness that he made her smile. This time it's more than a small amount of jealousy I feel. I want her to smile at me like that. I want her to _only _smile at me like that.

After her quick exit last night and the barely there acknowledgement of me this morning, I'm beginning to wonder if I somehow offended her last night. I try to think when but draw a blank. Which is very frustrating!

I spend most of my time working with a spear, both throwing and using it on the close combat dummies. I think the boy Marvel felt I was trying to steal his spotlight as throwing them seems to be his area of expertise, but I couldn't care less. I need to vent and no Career is going to get in my way. Opal and I discussed with our mentor and decided that we needed to show off slightly today just enough that the Careers don't see us as pushovers.

I look over to Opal to see her practicing with her whip. She looks like she dancing the way she moves with the whip. It has a small pointed part on the very end of the whip that seems to be made of some sharp material as it slashes through the dummies with ease, even ripping limbs off at some points. So much for only showing off _a little bit. _I notice Cato watching her intently and his eyes are full of curiosity and…something else. If he thinks I'm letting him anywhere near my best friend with his brutal tendencies then he's very mistaken. I've seen him slashing those dummies and looking at the tributes like he wants to crush them. Glimmer might like that sort of thing.

I look round to see Katniss is on the throwing knives station and Peeta is at the weight station. I summon the courage to go talk to her, the only girl to ever make me feel nervous.

"Uh hey Katniss…did I say something wrong last night?" I whisper quietly to her while examining one of the knives.

She gives me a hard look for a moment that makes me feel worse, but it softens when she finally decides what to say.

"No, it wasn't you it's just I've never discussed this stuff with other people, well apart from my best friend Gale."

I hope this Gale guy really is _just _her best friend.

"Have you thought about any alliances yet?" I ask her, a soppy part of me hoping she had considered me. Oh and Opal of course.

"No not really. Just me and Peeta. Um have you?"

"Just me and Opal" I reply, this feels very awkward; she's either not picking up on the hint or ignoring it on purpose. I decide being tactful is getting me no where here.

"Well you know it could be me, you, Opal and Peeta." she at least looks taken back, so she wasn't just ignoring it.

"Um well thank you for the offer. I'll…think about it."

She looks over at Peeta, of course she would want to discuss it with him, stupid Finnick! You haven't even asked Opal!

"Well at least the offers there." I give what I hope is my best smile as I walk backwards slowly then I turn around to go find Opal.

She's talking to Cato, damn it! I walk over as quickly but as natural looking as possible and put my hand on her shoulder. I get there just in time to hear Cato say.

"…you're not with us your against us, you will live longer with us, consider it" he pauses and looks at me "both of you". He walks away with that half threat.

"Please tell me he didn't just offer to have us as part of the Career alliance?!"

I half groan out in annoyance, and she raises an eyebrow at me and nods.

"He says if we score decently in the private sessions then we are in if we want to."

"No way! Absolutely no way! Why would they even want us after our little clash at the lunch table yesterday? It doesn't even make sense."

"I know it doesn't, but he does have a point. We are way more likely to survive longer as part of the pack, Careers stick together until they are the only competition left."

"We could easily survive without them, besides I've just offered our own alliance to Katniss and Peeta!"

"Without even consulting me?! Is that why you're so desperate to not join the Careers? I mean I don't want to join them either, but they are more likely to keep us alive then District 12! Have you seen the stations they have been going to? They barely go to any of the combat stations, let me tell you!"

She's really annoyed; I can't believe I offered an alliance to Katniss without talking to Opal! It's just Katniss was in front of me and I wanted to make some display of friendship or caring and it just comes out.

"I have a feeling that they are more capable then they seem." I try to reason and mentally scold myself knowing this will make her madder.

"I don't know what your obsession with that girl is but it might end up getting us _both_ killed." she spits out angrily and stomps away. I run my hand through my hair really confused.

**Katniss's POV**

I walk up to Peeta straight away because I owe it to him to discuss it before making any decisions that might also affect his life.

"Well Peeta, it turns out Haymitch was wrong when he said I'd never be able to make friends." I tell him lightly, and he laughs but looks at me curiously.

"An alliance with someone?"

I nod at this. "District 4."

I'm not sure if it's just me but I swear his smile fades slightly. He looks deep in thought for a moment.

"Can they be trusted? District 4 is normally a Career district, isn't it?"

"They didn't seem to be getting on so good yesterday."

He considers this and then smiles. "Do you trust them? I'll go with whatever you decide."

I think about it. Do I trust them? I'm not completely sure if I was honest with myself. If I put aside the fluttery feeling in my stomach when Finnick smiles then I don't really know him…well either of them. He seemed genuine enough the other night on the roof. He told me a little of his family and I talked about mine and he didn't make fun of me or anything. They seem to be very good friends so if he's offered the alliance I assume she's okay with it too.

"I think we can trust them, besides its more protection in a group."

He nods but says something so quietly I feel I could have misheard it.

"I could protect you enough…" is what I think he says. I just give a small smile and turn away to go back to the station I was at.

**The Next Day: Private Sessions**

I pace back and forth nervously. Today we go in front of the Gamemakers. I shouldn't be nervous since using a bow is second nature to me, but the score I get here could determine if the sponsors think I'm worth spending money on. As Haymitch is always saying, "When you're cold, hungry, or need something in particular, sponsors are the difference between life and death."

I wish I'd been allowed to show off my bow skills in training. It was close to torture watching Glimmer use the bow averagely at best. Plus the Careers have probably written me off as a weakling.

"Katniss stop pacing! You will be fine, if you can shoot a squirrel through the eye every time then you can hit those targets no problem."

He laughs at my nervous expression. Normally this would make me mad but its Peeta, so it must be a good natured laugh.

"Don't laugh at me Peeta Mellark or I will be using you as the target!" I scold jokingly.

"Aren't you nervous?" I add.

"Yeah I am, but all I'm doing is using strength, it's not exactly as useful or as difficult as what you're going to do."

He suddenly doesn't sound so sure of himself. I sit next to him just to stop myself pacing.

"Strength can be really important in the arena, it's like a constant weapon you have in the arena while if I don't get hold off a bow I won't be great in a fight at all"

I'm trying to be as reassuring as possible, but I'm not great at it.

"You won't need to worry abo-" He gets interrupted.

"Katniss Everdeen, District 12."

I stand up and look towards the door I need to go through. I take a deep breath and start walking but Peeta stands up and grab's my hand.

"Katniss…shoot straight."

I nod at him for a moment and then suddenly completely surprise myself by throwing my arms around him. I think I surprised him too but he wraps his strong arms around me and squeezes me to him.

I clear my throat as a signal to let go. I really don't understand what's wrong with me since I entered these Games. We both smile and I walk into the session feeling a little more reassured.

The Gamemakers just seem to be talking among themselves as I pick up the metal bow and arrow thinking they will start to pay attention.

They don't.

2 or 3 are watching at most. I decide to watch to announce myself as confidently as I can.

"Katniss Everdeen, District 12."

I internally cringe at the slight wobble in my voice. A few more look around so I line my shot up, the bow string has more tension on it then I'm use too. I fire and I miss the bulls-eye. I blink. And I blink again. I've hit the outmost past of targets 'shoulder', since it's shaped as a human.

They laugh at me. They actually laugh at me and then all turn away far more concerned about the food that's being brought out to them.

I fire several arrows directly into the bull's-eye but they couldn't care less anymore. This makes my blood boil. They all surround a cooked pig with an apple it its mouth, more bothered about their feast then the life of a teenage girl. I line my arrow up and without a seconds thought I fire straight through a gap in the crowd around it and hit straight through the apple in the pigs mouth, pinning it to the wall. They all gasp and spin round to look at me.

"Thank you for your consideration." I give a half assed courtesy and throw the bow back onto the rack with a loud clang and stalk out.

**Later on**

"How could you let your temper get the better of you like that?! It's simply appalling manners! Just terrible!" Effie scolds me after my telling of the story later on.

"They weren't paying attention all they cared about was stuffing their faces." I try to justify myself.

"Your actions reflect badly on all of us! I'll never be commended by the capitol after this! And they could punish you! Tell her Haymitch!"

He scoffs loudly. "Punish her? They will probably appreciate seeing some attitude."

The television suddenly blurs to life with the face of Caesar Flickerman to tell us our training scores.

**Marvel – 9**

**Glimmer – 8**

**Cato – 10**

**Clove – 9**

District 3 gets low numbers.

**Finnick – 9**

**Opal – 10**

This surprises me. Opal most have more skills then just the whip, which even I admit she does a deadly dance with. Finnick mostly practiced with throwing spears and wielding a spear like trident.

Little Rue gets a 6.

Thresh gets an 8.

And finally it's our turn. Peeta's score will be read first, and this time the nerves show on his face.

"Peeta Mellark of District 12 gets…an…8."

Effie squeals in delight and congratulates him and Haymitch nods his head in approval.

"Well done Peeta, see I told you strength was useful! I take full credit for your score." I joke.

I swear I never use to joke ever, that was a 'with Gale thing' only.

"And last but certainly not least, Katniss Everdeen of District 12 gets an…11."

Even he sounds surprised.

I however am in total disbelief. Everyone has jumped up and celebrating but I can't hear what they are saying. I don't understand why the game makers gave me that score; did they really like my guts? Or are they trying to make me the biggest target in the arena? It's almost a certainty that Cato will be furious that his score is less than mine.

**Finnicks POV**

Katniss got an eleven! I always thought there was something about her but never did I imagine this.

"I wonder what she did. I've never really seen her excel at any of the combat stations." Opal says aloud.

I'm not sure if she is still mad at me or not.

"Well maybe we should team up with Katniss, with you two deadly girls and us slightly more mediocre boys we will be the new alliance to be feared." I say as lightheartedly as possible, hoping for her to crack a smile.

"I said I'd think about it Finnick and I meant it." She sighs.

"But we are supposed to be a team, Finn. You should have talked to me, not just signing me up for something. I didn't just say yes to the Careers."

Her words make me feel extremely guilty. I need some air.

"I'm sorry, Opal, I really am."

I leave her sat in the living room and head up to the roof to think. Katniss is already up there.

"We need to stop meeting like this" I tell her.

"It is becoming a habit." She laughs, and adds, "plus the boy and girl meeting up to find out about each other at the same place is so cliche!"

"I couldn't agree more! So... come on tell me, how did you get that eleven?"

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." she says with a cute, cheeky smile.

"For some strange reason that doesn't surprise me at all. I'm guessing archery is your thing then."

She just nods. I notice she's shivering and decide to be brave and put my arm around her shoulders like I've done to so many other girls; it's never felt like it meant anything till now though.

"I'm not letting you do this cause I like you just cause I'm cold, got it?"

I just chuckle in the hope that she's joking.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"I'd like to accept if the offers open, for Peeta too."

"Good, I'll just have to bring Opal round to the idea now."

"You mean you never asked her?!"

"She's stubborn but she will come round."

_I hope_ I add in my head.

I think I hear shuffling behind us but when I look round there's nothing there. I shake my head and dismiss it and just secretly enjoy the girl I have my arm wrapped around.

**Katniss's POV**

I'm still blushing in the morning. I let Finnick Odair put his arm around me and…it was nice. Really, really nice. I try to convince myself that the reason I let that happen was because I was still experiencing the high of scoring an eleven in training, but I know I'd be lying to myself. There was a gorgeous guy paying attention to me and I thought _why the hell not, I'll be entering the arena tomorrow_ and though I'm determined to win, anything can happen in the arena. But that's not all I should blush about.

I kissed him, **but** only on the cheek as I was saying goodnight! It meant absolutely nothing! OK, well maybe it did,** but** only a thank you for him keeping me warm! I sound like a giggling airhead. Haymitch is attempting to get my attention, so I tune in to the conversation and wish that I hadn't.

"We are going to a what now?!" I exclaim in a horrified manner, hoping with everything I have inside me that I somehow misheard what Haymitch said.

"A masquerade ball." he replies quite bluntly, clearly expecting this reaction from me.

"But…why?! I've never heard of the tributes attending one of those before!"

"It's a camera free zone so is a strictly private affair that is another chance to win over some of the richer sponsors that will be there." he sounds like he's trying to be nonchalant and slowly failing.

"Another chance for them to place their bets on the animals that are up for the slaughter." I spit out bitterly.

"Give it a rest, sweetheart. Yes, you're in a terrible situation. One nobody should ever be in, but for the sake of my sanity and possibly yours, just make the best of it to give yourself as much chance in the arena as possible."

Yup I knew he couldn't keep it up for long.

"He is right, Katniss. It's another chance to make ourselves known, and now that the sponsors know our scores all they will need is a little push in the right direction."

I mumble and groan even more when I find out that for the rest of the morning Effie will be teaching me how to dance and be more 'ladylike'.


End file.
